Ishizu's Birthday
by shadowcat22
Summary: It's Ishizu's Birthday and Malik plans his sister a birthday the party with the help of Yugi and them without her knowing about it.


Me: Hello everyone, and welcome back to a new story

Hikari: As you know today is April 5th, well since today is the 5th today is Ishizu Ishtar's Birthday

Me: So we're doing a story for her

Hikari: Anyway we don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and never will we only borrow them so no suing us.

Title: Ishizu's Birthday

By: Shadowcat22

Today was a beautiful morning and Malik was downstairs talking on the phone. "Hello, Yugi?" calls Malik. "Yes Malik? what's up" asks Yugi. "I'm calling to see if you remembered what today is" replies Malik into the phone.

"Yes Malik I remember, I haven't forgotten that today is Ishizu's Birthday, so what do you have planned?" asks Yugi. "Well me and Marik have to get the birthday cake and ice cream so I need you and Ryou to finish decorating while the Pharaoh kept sister busy" asks Malik.

"Sure hold on I'll ask him" and with that Yugi put Malik on hold so he could talk to Yami. "Yami" calls Yugi. "Hmm, yes aibou?" asks Yami. "Can you keep Ishizu busy long enough for me and Ryou to finish decorating the house and long enough for Malik and Marik to get the cake" asks Yugi to Yami.

"Sure aibou I can do that for you" answers Yami. "Oh thank you Yami" and with that Yugi went back to Malik. "Yea Malik he said he do it" replies Yugi. "Ok, any way gotta go sis just entered the room, bye" and with that Malik hung up with Yugi before turning to his sister.

"Ishizu, the Pharaoh needs to talk to you" replies Malik. "Oh he does?" asks Ishizu. "Yes he said he needs to talk to you right away something about it being important" remarks Malik. "Ok if you say so Malik, then I'll go see what the Pharaoh needs" and with that Ishizu left the house and talked towards the game shop.

Once Ishizu was gone from the house Malik redialed Yugi's house. "Yea Yugi, Ishizu just left and she's on her way towards the shop. Also, the house will be unlocked for you and Ryou to get in while me and Marik go get the cake" and with that said Malik hung up before he and Marik left the house also.

As soon as Yugi got done talking to Malik again, Yugi called up Ryou to tell him what Malik had said and Ryou agreed to help him finish just so he could get out of the house. So, Yugi hung up with Ryou before returning to Yami.

"Yami, Malik told me Ishizu is on her way over, so what ever you do keep her busy I'll call you once we're done" replies Yugi. "Ok" replies Yami as he watched Yugi leave the shop as he headed for Ryou's place. Mean while, Ishizu was on her way over to see the Pharaoh just like Malik had said to.

'Hmm... I wonder what the Pharaoh needs to see me about?' wonders Ishizu as she nears the game shop.In the mean time, Yugi had just arrived at Ryou's house, so he makes his way to his door before knocking only to see Bakura once he answered it.

"Yes?" asks Bakura as he looks to Yugi. "Is Ryou ready" asks Yugi. "Yes" is all Bakura says as Ryou walks towards the door. "Oh Yugi your here" replies Ryou. "Yea, I figure we walk over together" replies Yugi. "Ok sure" and so Ryou heads out the door and begins to head for Malik's with Yugi but not before turing to Bakura.

"Oh and Kura... don't forget to come over to Malik's" exclaims Ryou. "Yea, yea" is all Bakura says as he closes the door. Pretty soon Ryou and Yugi make it to Malik's which was hard since Malik didn't live to far away from Ryou's about a block or two. But as they near the house Yugi turns to door handle and like promised the door was opened so Yugi and Ryou enter and begin decorating the house.

Mean while, Ishizu had just made it to the game shop, so Ishizu enter's the shop only to see Yami sitting in the front reading a book as he sat on the stool watching the store. "My Pharaoh what was important that you needed to see me" asks Ishizu as she nears her Pharaoh.

"Um.. I needed to speak to you about... about Yugi" remarks Yami trying to think of something to say. "Yugi? what is wrong with Yugi?" asks Ishizu who decided not to ask why he hesitated on answering.

"He's been acting weird lately" replies Yami. "Oh?" asks Ishizu. "Yes, so I wondering if you could help me" asks Yami. So, as Yami stalled Ishizu at the game shop Yugi and Ryou had just finished decorating the house in Egyptian decorations since Ishizu was Egyptian they thought it would be nice to give her a Egyptian birthday party.

Upon finishing the last bit of decorating Malik and Marik had finally made it back with the birthday cake and ice cream. "It looks great you guys Ishizu is gonna love it" replies Malik as he places the cake on the table along with the ice cream. "Thanks" replies Ryou.

"So are the others coming?" asks Marik. "Yea, they should be hear any minute for Ryou called them as we got close to finishing" replies Yugi just as there's a knock on the front door causing Malik to answer it only to reveal Bakura, Seto, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Mai and Serenity.

"Hey guys" replies Malik. "Hey" reply everyone once they enter. Once everyone enters Malik shuts the door as everyone enter the living room. "Nice decorations" replies Duke. "Thanks" replies Yugi before he walked over to the telephone to call Yami.

So, as Yugi calls Yami, Yami was having a hard time keeping Ishizu busy. 'Hurry up aibou... I don't know how long I can keep this up' thought Yami only to snap out of it once the phone rings causing him to pick it up.

"Hello? Un hun ok I'll tell her ok bye" and with that Yami hung up before turning to Ishizu. "Ishizu Malik says he needs you to come straight home it's an emergency" replies Yami. "Ok, well good bye my Pharaoh and good luck with Yugi" and with that said Ishizu heads back home.

"Phew... well I better get over there myself" so Yami merges with Yugi with the help of the Millennium Puzzle. As soon as he joins with Yugi, Yami unmerges and appears next to Yugi and them. "Glade you could make it Pharaoh" replies Bakura.

"Glade that I could and any way Ishizu is on her way over" replies Yami. "Great so let's hide" replies Yugi, And so , everyone who was there hides and waits for Ishizu to show up. A few minutes later Ishizu finally makes it back home only to notice no one home.

"Odd, the Pharaoh said Malik needed me" whisperes Ishizu as she shuts the door. Once the door is closed Ishizu takes one step forward before everyone pops out yelling "SURPRISE" to her. "Hun? what is all this" asks Ishizu.

"Happy Birthday sister" replies Malik once they all came out from hidding. "You guys... thanks" replies Ishizu as thought how sweet it was for them to do this for her. "Happy Birthday Ishizu" replies Serenity. "Thank you Serentiy" replies Ishizu.

And so, for the rest of the day everyone partied at Ishizu's and having a good time and that was how it was for the rest of the day.

The End

Me: OK I know it's not the best but I had forgot that today was her birthday so I was working on this during school.

Hikari: Any way enjoy, bye for now

Both: Also, HAPPY BIRTHDAY ISHIZU.


End file.
